


Tourments

by Ambrena



Series: Seth & Horus, les amants ennemis [3]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Twisted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-il y avoir une fin heureuse entre l'oncle et le neveu ? Ou même un début heureux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2011 d'Obscur Echange.

À l’invocation de Thot, un appel provint de l’intérieur même du corps du dieu chacal. Ensuite, un soleil d’or se manifesta et vint orner son front, signe que c’était bel et bien Horus qui avait pénétré son rival. Seth, effondré, porta les mains à la tête, puis regarda fixement son neveu. Ce dernier ricanait silencieusement. L’Ennéade elle-même s’était laissé aller à un fou rire général. Isis, la mère victorieuse, s’esclaffait sans gêne. Atoum se donnait de grandes tapes sur les cuisses, ce qui agitait le sol de tremblements sourds. Shou et Tefnout étaient agités de gloussements liquides, battaient l’air de leurs mains, le montraient du doigt. Geb émettait son rire profond et terrestre tandis que Nout s’amusait manifestement. Hathor dévoilait ses dents éclatantes dans un gloussement aigu. Même Thot ne put laisser échapper un petit sourire en coin. Seule Nephthys restait de marbre, aussi mortifiée que son époux. Il lui adressa un long regard désespéré, en essayant de lui expliquer par ce contact visuel qu’il n’y était pour rien, mais elle détourna les yeux, blessée. 

Malgré son rictus méprisant, en son for intérieur, la déité solaire soupirait de soulagement. Il s’en était sorti pour cette fois. Certes, son oncle avait bel et bien réussi à le violer, mais grâce à la ruse de sa mère, nul ne le tenait pour responsable. Au contraire, on estimait que c’était lui qui avait abusé de son ennemi. La victoire parfaite, en somme. Certes, cette aventure lui avait coûté une main, qui avait déjà repoussé de manière miraculeuse. Elle avait été coupée par la grande déesse dès que celle-ci avait compris ce qu’impliquait la présence de la semence du roux sur son fils. Elle l’avait jetée dans le Nil, lieu que le sort de détection du dieu ibis avait désigné lorsqu’il avait voulu chercher le sperme de Seth. C’était là une bonne chose. En effet, devant un tel résultat, tout le monde avait pensé que le prince du chaos s’était contenté de se masturber dans le fleuve. Cette mésaventure l’avait couvert de ridicule. Lui qui se vantait tant de son pouvoir sexuel, de ses talents au lit… 

À cette pensée, Horus fut parcouru de frissons qu’il expliqua par l’horreur éprouvée la nuit précédente. Ce ne pouvait être des réminiscences de plaisir. Lequel, d’ailleurs ? Son adversaire l’avait attaqué en traître, alors qu’ils étaient censés se réconcilier. Il avait rompu la trêve instaurée par Râ de la plus funeste manière qui soit, par une agression qu’il n’oublierait jamais. Il se souviendrait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours de ces mains qui avaient enserré les siennes, sans lui permettre de bouger. De cette bouche, brutale, qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres sans même l’autoriser à respirer. De cette hampe de chair qui s’était érigée en lui en le transperçant douloureusement. Encore heureux qu’il ait réussi à se dégager avant que la divinité sombre n’éjacule en lui. Cette feinte avait permis de monter la machination de la salade. Louée soit Isis !

Une idée le dérangeait pourtant. S’il avait su se défaire de cette étreinte abusive au moment capital, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas effectué plus tôt ? Cela lui aurait évité bien des désagréments. D’ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment l’assemblée avait pu se méprendre sur sa démarche malaisée. Étaient-ils aveugles au point de penser que c’était une pratique excessive de l’équitation qui l’empêchait de marcher correctement ? Il était exact qu’Horus appréciait la chasse, mais là, les coïncidences s’avéraient trop extravagantes pour se montrer plausibles. Parfois, les autres se comportaient vraiment comme des idiots. De même, nul n’avait remarqué la lueur de terreur pure qui avait brillé dans ses yeux vairons, l’espace d’une seconde, à l’apparition de son opposant. Personne, sauf le principal intéressé, bien évidemment. Cet élément lui avait d’ailleurs servi de base pour son petit discours à propos du viol de la veille. Sa diatribe se serait sans doute révélée efficace, si l’invocation rituelle de leurs semences respectives avait elle aussi fonctionné.

Heureusement pour l’adolescent, sa mère l’avait aidé après qu’il ait subi les sévices de son ennemi. Il s’était précipité chez elle en pleurant son honneur détruit, vêtements déchirés, les cuisses barbouillées de sang. Isis, non contente de trancher la main d’Horus et de la plonger dans le fleuve, avait ensuite recueilli le sperme de son propre enfant. La nuit même, elle s’était introduite dans le jardin potager de son frère, puis en avait aspergé les laitues, légume favori de la déité chaotique. Sans surprise, le lendemain, Seth dégusta au déjeuner quelques salades, avant de partir présenter sa victoire à l’Ennéade. Ingestion fatale pour défendre sa cause. L’intervention du dieu ibis avait fait le reste. 

Au souvenir de cette machination, un rire silencieux secoua le prince. N’y tenant plus, il s’appuya le dos à une colonne de marbre, afin de contenir les secousses qui l’agitaient. Il ferma les yeux, radieux. Que le conseil était stupide ! Comment un garçon aussi frêle aurait pu posséder un tel homme sans son consentement ? C’était ridicule… Il chantait intérieurement les louages de Thot et de son imbécilité. N’importe qui pouvait détourner un sortilège de localisation. Même si sa mère s’était montrée particulièrement astucieuse sur ce plan-là. Non contente de le disculper, elle avait également retourné l’attaque de son adversaire contre lui. Hilarant.

« C’est si amusant que ça d’avoir été violé, dis-moi ? » murmura une voix à son oreille, tout proche. Son souffle lui caressait le cou. 

Ce ton, ces intonations… Le doute n’était pas possible. À regrets, Horus rouvrit les paupières, déjà conscient de ce qu’il allait trouver. Un léger mouvement de la tête confirma ce qu’il savait déjà. Le dieu chacal, qui avait tout comme lui endossé une forme humaine, ne se tenait qu’à quelques pouces de lui. Toute à sa joie, la divinité solaire ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Il ne le touchait pas encore, certes. Pourtant, il sentait sa respiration sur sa peau, haletante. Ce bruit lui rappela celui de la nuit précédente, un moment de terreur pure, où nul n’avait pu le sauver. Il avait alors subi les derniers outrages, à la merci totale de son tourmenteur. L’ancienne victime ne put retenir de violents tremblements. 

« Ah, voilà, c’est plus réaliste », continua tranquillement Seth en posant la main sur le torse nu de son neveu. Il pinça l’un des tétons, l’air avide. Sa proie laissa échapper un petit gémissement, impossible à déterminer, même aux oreilles de celui qui l’avait émis. S’agissait-il de souffrance ou de frustration ? Quoi qu’il en soit, cette réaction sembla plaire à son oncle. Il poursuivit son activité d’une main, puis traça une ligne de feu sur le ventre, jusqu’au nombril, de l’autre. Il joua avec cet orifice, tandis qu’Horus, toujours frissonnant, tentait de se dérober. Impitoyable, son assaillant cessa son insidieuse torture pour le plaquer contre le marbre. Maintenant, il se tenait assez près pour qu’Horus puisse sentir sa virilité, réveillée par la lutte et par la proximité d’un corps qu’il avait déjà connu. 

« Reste tranquille, gronda-t-il d’un ton brutal qui s’apparentait plus à l’animal qu’à la déité. Je veux prouver à tous ces abrutis que tu leur as menti.  
-Laisse-moi partir, implora le jeune dieu, en pleurs.  
-Pas avant que tu m’aies donné mon dû », insista-t-il, avant de l’embrasser sauvagement. 

Aucune tendresse, dans ce baiser. Rien d’humain. Seulement le désir, bestial, et surtout, la volonté de nuire. L’homme lui mordit les lèvres jusqu’au sang, sans nul autre but que son propre plaisir. Après avoir léché le liquide purpurin, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime et l’explora profondément, en l’empêchant même de respirer. Lorsque ce besoin se manifesta également en lui, il le lâcha enfin, non sans appuyer son érection de plus en plus évidente contre le pagne en coton de l’autre. Ensuite, sans lui laisser de répit, il heurta de nouveau ses dents contre les siennes. 

L’adolescent, en état de choc, refusa toutefois de s’abandonner. Malgré ses faibles forces, il se débattit, en vain. Son agresseur semblait apprécier cette distraction, qui le faisait redoubler d’ardeur. Il délaissa son visage un instant, afin de mordre le plus fort possible l’épaule brune du garçon. Ce dernier retint une exclamation de douleur. Hors de question de causer du bruit dans cette vaste salle, où le son résonnait si facilement. Pour rien au monde, il n’aurait voulu que l’assemblée divine le surprenne dans une telle position. Même la marque resterait sans doute visible plusieurs jours. Seth, goguenard, paraissait lire dans ses pensées. 

« Inutile de te taire, petit prince, le railla-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Qu’ils nous entendent ou pas, ils sauront. Je te le garantis. »

Pour corroborer ses dires, il marqua de la même manière l’intégralité du cou et de la poitrine de sa victime, qui tentait de se dérober à la poigne de fer de ses mains, sans y parvenir. Peu à peu, le beau corps du dieu se couvrit de traces rouges. L’incarnation de sa déchéance. Personne d’autre qu’un amant impérieux n’aurait pu graver de telles empreintes en sa chair. Terrassé par le chagrin, il finit par s’abandonner totalement aux mauvais traitements de son parent. De toute manière, ses deux poignets étaient désormais maintenus le long de ses jambes, cloués à la colonne par les poignets de son adversaire. C’était impossible de lui résister. 

« Ils comprendront ce qui s’est passé rien qu’en te regardant », se divertit méchamment son bourreau entre deux morsures. Horus ne chercha même pas à lui répondre. La vue brouillée par les larmes, il clôt les paupières pour ne plus voir ce rictus triomphant. Néanmoins, cela ne lui bouchait pas les oreilles. Il percevait sans mal la litanie de railleries et d’insultes que son violeur lui adressait, de même que le toucher ardent de sa peau contre la sienne. Il sentait aussi l’odeur de sueur, de sable et de sang de la divinité chaotique. Sans parler du goût salé qu’il lui avait laissé en bouche.

Finalement, ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que de fermer les yeux. De cette manière, il percevait particulièrement bien les sensations que l’agression de Seth lui procurait. Elles n’étaient pas si désagréables, en fait. Le plaisir se mêlait se plus en plus fréquemment à la souffrance. À sa grande honte, il se rendit progressivement compte que son sexe réagissait, lui aussi. Au lieu d’être dégoûté par l’usage que son ennemi faisait de lui, son corps le trahissait, en voulait davantage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait une attirance envers quelqu’un – mais il ne s’agissait nullement de la bonne personne. Au contraire, cet être détestable lui avait tout pris. Son père, son œil, et jusqu’à sa virginité. Ses prunelles de couleurs différentes s’ouvrirent de nouveau. Malheureusement, le mal était fait. Maintenant, il ressentait le bien qu’il pouvait retirer de ces contacts, autant que le mal. Et, d’une manière paradoxale, celui-ci renforçait la jouissance. 

La déité du désert s’aperçut à son tour que ses attouchements s’avéraient de mieux en mieux accueillis. Il revint vers le visage de sa proie et l’embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, un soupçon de tendresse feinte accompagna le baiser. Horus essaya mollement de ne pas y trouver de satisfaction, mais c’était extrêmement difficile. Le comportement de Seth à son égard l’avait alangui, en le rendant prêt à la luxure. Le sang lui monta au visage à la pensée qu’il mourait de l’envie contre-nature de sentir la hampe de chair de son ennemi en lui. Ce n’était pas possible, et pourtant, c’était là la pure vérité. Il ne pouvait même pas s’empêcher de répondre au baiser qu’on lui avait imposé.

Un ricanement, semblable à un aboiement, trancha net le fil de ses pensées.

« Y prendrais-tu goût, fils d’Osiris ? l’interrogea l’assassin de ce dernier. Il me semble que c’est le cas d’une certaine partie de toi, en tout cas. »

En effet, à son grand désespoir, son pénis se montrait plus vigoureux que jamais et soulevait nettement le pagne de lin. Ravi de l’embarras et de la peine de son neveu, la sombre déité l’empoigna à pleine main et le masturba violemment. Quant à lui, le simple spectacle du garçon éperdu de langueur suffit à le faire jouir violemment. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il recueillit sa semence du bout des doigts et força l’adolescent à les sucer. Le plus jeune, sens en éveil, savait qu’il ne devait rien en faire, mais il ne put résister à la tentation et s’exécuta. 

« Que ce cher Thot lance son sort de détection, à présent, se réjouit-il. Nous verrons bien qui a soumis l’autre à sa volonté ! »

En prenant sur soi, Horus parvint toutefois à recracher le sperme ingéré. Si le dieu des impurs pensait qu’il avalerait cette substance au goût infâme, malgré ses efforts évidents, il en serait pour ses frais. Le jeune homme redressa fièrement la tête. Non, il n’était pas encore soumis ! Il se battrait pour que cela n’arrive pas. Cette naïve résolution ne l’empêcha pas de pousser un gémissement, cette fois dépourvu de toute ambiguïté, lorsqu’un doigt s’introduisit dans son anus. Chaud et humide, lubrifié par la semence et la salive de Seth, il le rapprocha dangereusement de l’orgasme. Honteux, les joues embrasées, le garçon sentait son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus se convulser. Malgré lui, ses fesses reculèrent afin de mieux l’accueillir. 

« Tu es pire qu’un chienne en chaleur, exulta son oncle. Attends un peu que les autres soient mis au courant ! »

Cette remarque eut l’effet d’une gifle sur le dieu solaire. Il cessa ses mouvements lascifs et tenta de se dérober à l’emprise de son agresseur. Bien entendu, ce dernier ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il introduisit aux côtés de l’index un majeur, puis sans doute un annulaire. Le prince essaya de se maîtriser du mieux qu’il le pouvait, mais lorsque de l’autre main, le roux effectua des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son phallus dressé, c’en fut trop. De longs jets blanchâtres en jaillirent, en signe de reddition. 

« Malgré mes insultes, tu ne peux t’empêcher de prendre ton plaisir, continua le mauvais dieu.  
-Tais-toi, Seth, l’enjoignit son neveu d’un ton hésitant. Tu sais très bien que c’est de ta faute.  
-Ce que je sais, répliqua celui-ci, c’est que l’Ennéade saura tout dans très peu de temps. »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il avait raison. Seule sa mère pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Sa ruse n’avait pas d’égale. N’était-elle pas la plus puissante des magiciennes ? N’avait-elle pas dérobé le nom secret de Râ ? Ne l’avait-elle pas mille fois aidé, lors des quatre-vingt années qui l’avaient opposé à son ennemi ? Oui, Isis restait son seul et unique espoir face à la malfaisance infinie de son oncle. Après tout, malgré son immense violence, le dieu chacal n’était pas réputé pour sa ruse, lui. Au contraire, on pouvait aisément le berner.

Toutefois, son ennemi n’en avait pas fini avec lui. Sans prévenir, il retira sa main, retourna son neveu et le sodomisa brutalement. Heureusement, le cri de jouissance qui s’échappa des lèvres de l’adolescent fut étranglé contre le mur. La pièce n’était pas silencieuse pour autant. Contrairement à lui, son adversaire ne retenait pas ses grognements – ni ses coups de rein. Submergé par le déshonneur, le fils d’Osiris jouit une fois de plus, suivi de près par son agresseur. Comment avait-il pu s’avilir à ce point ?

Une fois le deuxième viol consommé, la divinité des ténèbres repoussa brusquement sa victime, dont les genoux se dérobèrent. Ses épaules secouées de sanglots, il s’enfouit le visage entre les mains. C’était pire que la fois précédente, si possible, parce que le plaisir qu’il avait éprouvé n’était pas qu’un vague souvenir. Ce constat le remplissait de dégoût envers lui-même. C’était presque miraculeux que personne ne les ait surpris. Il repensa à ses parents, le cœur lourd. Son père ne devait rien apprendre. Il en serait brisé.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, son tourmenteur lui répéta à l’oreille :

« Ils sauront tous. »

Ensuite, il quitta la salle, sans même jeter un regard à l’épave qu’il laissait derrière lui. 

 

*****

 

Il fallut un certain temps à Horus pour qu’il trouve le courage de se relever. Marcher se montrait encore plus douloureux qu’auparavant, non sans raison. À moins de prétendre qu’il avait chevauché toute la matinée lors de ses séances de chasse, personne ne serait dupe sur les activités qu’il venait de pratiquer. Sans parler de son oncle, qui devait sans doute déjà raconter à qui voulait l’entendre que le fils d’Isis n’était qu’une traînée. Pourvu qu’Osiris ne l’entende pas… C’était tout ce qu’il demandait. Mais quelle entité un dieu pouvait-il bien prier ? 

En gagnant la pièce sur laquelle donnait le couloir de colonnes où Seth l’avait possédé, il comprit mieux pourquoi personne n’était venu, malgré leurs éclats de voix. L’endroit était désert. L’Ennéade s’était dissoute juste après l’audience, sans doute en revenant instantanément dans leurs domaines, puisque les jurés n’étaient pas entrés dans la salle où ils se trouvaient. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Soulagé, le prince repartit dans l’autre sens afin de profiter du soleil, ce soleil dont il était l’une des divinités. Ce n’était pas encore à lui d’entrer en scène. Pour l’instant, les rayons d’Aton, terminés par de petites mains, lui caressaient le visage et le torse. Il baissa les yeux sur son pagne, ensanglanté, taché et déchiré. Il devrait en changer au plus vite. Il partit immédiatement pour Edfou.

Ce fut telle une âme perdue qu’il se matérialisa au foyer partagé avec sa mère. Il n’eut pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Un seul regard lui suffit. Sans un mot, elle s’avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Là, une autre crise de larmes le prit. Isis tenta de l’apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux, bien qu’il ne parvînt pas à s’arrêter. Il était faible, il avait peur, il ne savait pas ce qui suivrait. Seth s’arrêterait-il là, ou ne cesserait-il pas de le tourmenter ? Hélas, la seconde hypothèse s’avérait bien plus plausible.

Toujours dans le silence, sa mère lui lança un sort de guérison, qui fit disparaître toutes les marques laissées par son assaillant – hormis celles de l’âme, indélébiles. L’idée que sa honte n’était plus visible l’aida considérablement à stopper ses sanglots. 

« Viens, mon enfant, l’enjoignit ensuite la grande déesse. Tu as besoin d’un bon bain et d’une tenue propre. »

Il acquiesça, l’air absent. Prudente, elle le laissa seul dans la salle d’eau, sans l’aider à se déshabiller comme elle l’effectuait auparavant, malgré le fait que ce soit déjà un jeune homme. Il était temps de considérer le prince comme un adulte, désormais. C’était trop tôt pour Horus, mais il ne pouvait maintenant en être autrement. Comme elle haïssait son frère, à cet instant ! Il leur fallait impérativement trouver une parade à cette dernière attaque, sans quoi le trône d’Egypte reviendrait à cette brute. Elle laissa son enfant laver le sang, le sperme et le chagrin, tandis qu’elle élaborait un nouveau plan.

La déité solaire, allongée dans le bassin empli d’eau purificatrice, rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le contact du marbre contre son dos lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé, plus tôt dans la journée. Pour penser à autre chose, il se frictionna activement de savon et d’huiles essentielles. Il ne sentirait plus cette odeur de sable et de sueur que son violeur lui avait transmise. Il soupira profondément. C’était décidément impossible d’échapper au souvenir des violences passées. Plus préoccupant encore, si son esprit considérait cet évènement d’une manière extrêmement négative, son corps, lui, n’était pas du même avis. À la pensée du sexe de son oncle en lui, il sentit le sien se dresser lentement. Il en était affreusement gêné. Comment pouvait-on considérer cet acte en tant que viol, si la victime désirait le bourreau ?

Ses réflexions s’éternisèrent, mais tournaient toujours autour du même sujet. La voix redoutable du dieu du désert, lui racontant toutes sortes de choses. Les mains de cet homme sur lui, en lui. Les cris de jouissance qu’il avait poussés en le violant. Non, qu’ils avaient tous les deux poussés, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, à un point tel qu’il lui devint difficile d’évaluer combien de temps il avait passé dans cette position. Des pensées malsaines lui roulaient dans le sang, couraient sur sa peau, allumaient un feu obscur au creux de ses reins. 

Malgré tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, les caresses brutales de son assaillant ne lui sortaient pas de l’esprit. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à se masturber sauvagement, en conjurant les sensations éprouvées lors des deux agressions. La jouissance le libéra si vite que le rouge lui monta aux joues. Quelque chose n’allait décidément pas, chez lui. Il contempla ses mains souillées de semence. Se pouvait-il que Seth ait trouvé son point faible, la part de son être qui voulait être traitée ainsi ?

Il frissonna, et ce n’était pas que de froid, même si le bain était désormais glacé. Il s’ébroua d’un geste qui rappelait plus le canidé que l’oiseau et se couvrit d’un nouveau pagne, immaculé. Plût à Râ qu’il le reste, contrairement à son corps et à son âme, irrémédiablement souillés… Il laça la ceinture de lin, attacha des bijoux à son cou et à ses poignets, souligna ses yeux vairons d’un trait de khôl et sortit enfin. Sa mère l’attendait pour le repas du soir. 

Isis repassa brièvement dans la salle de bains et en sortit l’ancien vêtement, couvert de taches. Elle s’en servirait pour un nouveau stratagème pour faire mordre la poussière à son frère, lui expliqua-t-elle. Cette ruse n’ôta pourtant pas le poids qui pesait sur la poitrine de son fils, mais il ne lui en souffla mot. Inutile de l’inquiéter pour rien. 

Le dîner fut silencieux. D’habitude, il pépiait mille et une histoires, la bouche pleine, et la magicienne acquiesçait en souriant. Aujourd’hui, il grignotait les plats sans même les finir, pensif. Isis ne put s’empêcher de remarquer une toute nouvelle ride, qui lui plissait le front. Son fils avait brusquement vieilli, et ce n’était facile pour personne. Elle garda elle aussi le silence, afin de laisser son enfant à ses sombres réflexions. Elle n’osait pas évoquer un thème plus léger, de peur de le blesser par sa superficialité. 

Horus se leva avant même la fin du souper, en baillant ostensiblement. Après un bref salut, il se retira dans sa chambre. Il n’avait même pas embrassé sa mère avant d’aller se coucher. Là aussi, un lien qu’il croyait indestructible s’était brisé. Malgré sa ruse et son adresse proverbiales, elle n’avait pas été capable de le protéger. Certes, elle avait ensuite limité les conséquences de l’acte de son frère. Toutefois, cela ne concernait que les apparences, la surface. Au fond de lui-même, il avait été dévasté.

Le garçon s’installa sur son lit de nattes tressées. Sans surprise, le sommeil le déserta. Il revoyait sans cesse son agresseur, et malgré lui, cette vision n’engendrait pas que de la haine en lui. Il se retourna sur le ventre et s’enfouit le visage dans les bras, en étouffant un cri. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il corrompu à un tel degré ? Qu’arriverait-il si même la victime ne parvenait pas à détester son bourreau, à réclamer vengeance ?

Son corps réclamait quelque chose, certes, mais c’était l’assouvissement. Cette flamme que Seth y avait négligemment semée cherchait désormais un accomplissement. Une fois de plus, l’adolescent pratiqua un onanisme forcené, qui ne lui apporta qu’un soulagement relatif. C’était pourtant tout ce dont il disposait, et il lui faudrait apprendre à s’en contenter. 

Le jeune homme se retourna encore et encore, en gémissant, couvert de sueur. Sans trop savoir comment, il finit par glisser dans un sommeil tourmenté. Dans son rêve, il était revenu au grand combat où son oncle lui avait arraché un œil et où Horus l’avait émasculé. En tant que divinités, ces attributs divers étaient toutefois revenus. Néanmoins, le songe dépassait le simple affrontement. 

Cette fois-ci, il ne se contentait pas de simplement châtrer Seth. Il le plaquait au sol et abusait de lui, devant l’Ennéade complaisante. C’était au tour du dieu chaotique d’éprouver les tourments de la victime. Il se débattait, griffait et tentait de mordre, sans qu’Horus cède. Il entrait et sortait à sa guise dans ce corps tant haï, tant aimé. Ses serres laissaient des traces sanglantes sur le dos de son adversaire. Ses genoux traînaient dans la poussière, de même que sa tenue déchirée. Il forçait le passage si étroit, jusqu’à la jouissance et à l’étourdissement qui la suivrait immanquablement.

Et lorsqu’elle arriva, il ne l’atteignit pas seul. En dépit de sa position, Seth laissa échapper des gémissements sans équivoque. Étrangement, ces cris lui semblaient aussi agréables que la plus subtile des mélopées. L’orgasme les terrassa presque en même temps, l’un contre l’autre, emmêlés dans une lutte d’un genre nouveau. 

Ce fut en sursaut qu’il se réveilla, les draps souillés par le cauchemar. Mais en était-ce bien un ? Il évita soigneusement de se poser la question. On pouvait simplement en conclure que son esprit tentait de prendre une revanche bien méritée sur la vie… Satisfait par cette réponse facile, il ignora purement et simplement les autres interprétations possibles. 

Comme, par exemple, le fait qu’il était peu à peu en train de tomber amoureux de son rival. Ou du moins, d’éprouver un véritable désir envers lui, exigeant et brutal. 

 

*****

 

Sekhmet vint frapper à sa porte au petit matin. Mal coiffé, les yeux ensommeillés, le garçon lui ouvrit sans grand enthousiasme. De toutes les déités, elle était celle qui se réjouissait le plus de sa longue querelle, phénomène logique puisqu’elle incarnait la Guerre. Les yeux dorés de la lionne, qui, contrairement à lui, quittait rarement son apparence mi-humaine mi-animale, brillèrent de méchanceté. À cause de la fragilité d’Horus, elle ne l’aimait guère. Elle suivait ainsi l’avis de son père et favorisait Seth, comme lui. 

« J’apporte un convocation de l’assemblée divine, petit prince, feula-t-elle d’une voix ironique.  
-L’assemblée div… Mais j’y suis allé hier ! protesta-t-il en se protégeant les yeux du soleil.  
-Peu importe, rugit-elle d’un ton cinglant. Ton glorieux adversaire demande une nouvelle épreuve. »

Lorsqu’il arriva au temple de l’Ennéade, Seth était déjà là et cherchait à faire prévaloir ses droits. Sans crainte du ridicule, il exigeait que Thot relance un nouveau sortilège de détection sur son adversaire. Le ruffian ignorait qu’il avait pris un bain purificateur. D’ailleurs, même si des traces de sperme étaient restées en lui, sa mère avait de toute manière pris soin de maquiller la vérité, une fois de plus. Finalement, le dieu scribe s’exécuta. 

Malgré l’eau sacrée, cette fois, ce fut bien le symbole de Naqada qui s’afficha sur le front régalien d’Horus. Pourtant, nul ne prit cette victoire du mal au sérieux. En effet, Isis feignit d’arriver en retard et d’avoir découvert une vile ruse de la part de son frère honni, qui aurait mêlé sa semence aux aliments consommés par son fils ce matin. Elle présenta des galettes dont la farine avait été souillée en preuve de bonne foi. Personne ne savait qu’elle rejetait sur lui une machination qu’elle avait elle-même ourdie, la veille, et nul ne mit sa parole en question. Une fois de plus, la sombre déité fut donc la cible des railleries. 

Trente jours plus tard, le frêle dieu espérait un peu de repos de la part des jurés. Cela faisait maintenant près de huit décennies qu’il se présentait tous les mois à l’assemblée divine, afin de savoir où en était son procès. Parfois, personne n’y avait réfléchi et il s’était donc déplacé pour rien. À d’autres occasions, il devait longuement discuter de ses arguments. D’autres fois, on lui proposait une énième épreuve pour les départager. Ceci dit, après les évènements mouvementés de la session précédente, il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, ce matin.

Peine perdue. Ravi, Hâpi expliqua aux deux participants qu’on organiserait une course de bateaux sur le Nil. Le vainqueur obtiendrait la royauté. La divinité solaire dut déguiser à grand-peine sa colère, tandis que son opposant se réjouissait. Pour lui, c’était une bonne nouvelle : autant profiter de la faiblesse passagère de son ennemi. Avec un peu de chance, il gagnerait enfin le trône, d’une manière définitive.

Lorsque le jeune dieu rentra chez lui, éreinté, sa mère disposait d’un stratagème. Elle l’enjoignit à construire une nef de bois et à l’enduire de plâtre, pour lui donner l’apparence de la pierre. Ensuite, elle entrerait en scène et feindrait de l’enchanter, afin de le rendre plus rapide que tout. 

« Pourquoi ? s’enquit-il, déconcerté.  
-Pour que mon frère croie qu’il doit fabriquer son propre navire en pierre, lui expliqua-t-elle, un sourire retors aux lèvres. Il demandera à son épouse de l’envoûter, comme il m’aura vu le faire, et elle échouera.  
-Parce que ce sort n’existe pas, en déduisit l’adolescent.  
-Exactement. Son bateau coulera à pic !» se réjouit la déesse mère. 

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Horus se sentit très fier de lui : il n’avait même pas eu de moment de recul, lorsqu’elle avait envahi son espace personnel. En sentant la tension qui crispait son fils, Isis recula et se retint de lui poser une main sur la joue. Les yeux de son enfant, l’un pâle et l’autre doré, exprimaient un mélange de crainte, de lassitude et de tristesse.

« N’aie crainte, le rassura-t-elle. Cette brute stupide se laissera avoir. »

Le bain et le sommeil du dieu faucon furent perturbés de troubles qui duraient maintenant depuis un mois. C’était devenu une sorte de rituel impur. Il connaissait désormais par cœur ce corps qui avait été dégradé, qui lui avait fait défaut en jouissant malgré lui sous les assauts de son ennemi. Il se faisait horreur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’explorer sans relâche. Seul dans le bassin de marbre, puis dans son lit, il redécouvrait encore et encore le plaisir. 

Le lendemain, l’astuce de sa mère fonctionna à merveille. Comme prévu, la nef de pierre de son rival ne put être ensorcelée, et fut engloutie par les flots. Il tenta d’ignorer les larmes de Nephthys, humiliée par son échec. Ce n’était qu’une conséquence inattendue de leur affrontement. De toute façon, le rôle de la déesse était assez peu clair. Des rumeurs racontaient qu’elle avait aidé Isis à ressusciter son époux, dont elle avait d’ailleurs eu un fils, et son domaine recoupait également celui d’Osiris. Malgré tout, elle demeurait l’épouse du dieu chaotique, et souffrait autant que lui.

Très vite, la jeune déité eut toutefois d’autres sujets de préoccupation. Rendu fou de rage d’avoir été berné, son adversaire se transforma en hippopotame et menaça sa frêle embarcation de bois. L’adolescent tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

« Tu te trompes d’épreuve, Seth ! lui lança-t-il. Le combat d’hippopotames, c’était un autre jour… Là, c’est terminé ! »

Néanmoins, il déchanta rapidement lorsque sa propre barque fut pulvérisée par l’animal aquatique. Horus ne put retenir un élan d’admiration involontaire devant la grande puissance de son rival. Sa force s’avérait bien supérieure à la sienne. Lors de l’affrontement qu’il venait d’évoquer, il aurait d’ailleurs lui-même perdu, sans les ruses de sa mère. 

Il n’eut pas le réflexe de se métamorphoser à son tour, et faillit se noyer dans le tourbillon qui avait accompagné le petit naufrage. Son opposant nagea jusqu’à lui, se retransforma en humain et le prit dans ses bras. Horus fut encore plus humilié d’avoir été sauvé par celui qu’il haïssait plus que tout au monde. 

Il entendit à peine Hâpi statuer l’égalité entre les deux combattants. Sa raison s’était échappée lorsqu’il avait senti les mains fermes l’empoigner, même si ce n’était que pour l’aider. Il maudit sa chair, si faible, et tenta de le repousser. Mais la sombre déité l’étreignit de plus belle dans l’eau, d’un geste presque convulsif. La divinité solaire refusa d’y voir de la tendresse. Il n’agissait de la sorte qu’afin de prouver la faiblesse de son ennemi. 

« Vois comment ton corps me reconnaît, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille d’un ton à la douceur sournoise. Je t’ai à peine touché, mais ton état, lui, ne trompe pas. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Son adversaire avait raison. Le pagne mouillé était tendu par son phallus dressé. Il souhaita mourir de honte. Pourvu qu’aucun membre du jury ne s’en aperçoive ! Heureusement, ils étaient tous loin d’eux, assis sur la rive. Et le dieu chaotique leur tournait le dos.

« Lâche-moi, parvint-il tout de même à articuler.  
-Comme tu veux », persifla l’autre, non sans lui effleurer les lèvres de sa bouche.

Il retint un gémissement, fort malvenu, et finit par se dégager. Il espéra fugacement que le geste déplacé de son adversaire soit passé pour autre chose. Lorsqu’il atteignit la berge du Nil, il s’avéra qu’en effet, personne ne s’en était rendu compte – heureusement pour lui. Pourtant, en dépit de son soulagement, il ne pouvait faire taire les sourds élancements de ses reins.

 

*****

 

Au crépuscule, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il revint à l’endroit où avait eu lieu cette épreuve. En trempant ses pieds nus dans l’eau froide du fleuve, il pensa qu’il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui le liait à Seth, éloigné de la présence importune de sa mère. Et quel endroit se prêtait mieux à la réflexion que les bords déserts du Nil ?

Depuis l’épisode du viol, il avait l’impression que tout avait changé entre eux. Certes, les affrontements avaient toujours lieu, de plus en plus absurdes. Toutefois, d’un autre côté, il pensait à son ennemi toutes les nuits, depuis près d’un mois. C’était même devenu trois cérémonies, régulières et obscènes, qui rythmaient ses soirées. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il se baignait en imaginant la peau de son adversaire contre la sienne, qu’il s’endormait en se pénétrant de doigts qu’il se représentait comme étant ceux de la divinité des ténèbres, et qu’il en rêvait de manière immorale. 

L’eau lui arrivait maintenant jusqu’aux genoux. Il avança encore un peu, pour que ce soit jusqu’au nombril. L’adolescent leva les yeux, distrait dans sa réflexion par la splendeur de l’horizon rougeoyant. Le cours d’eau était éclairé d’une magnifique lumière oblique, aussi dorée que son œil droit, bien qu’on y discerne des reflets de pourpre. 

Il entendit des pas sur le sable, derrière lui, et se retourna lentement. Le dieu de Naqada eut un sourire carnassier en voyant sa proie, qui ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Ce qui le dégoûta le plus, c’était qu’il n’arrivait pas à discerner la crainte de l’excitation, dans ce tremblement qui l’avait agité. 

« Tiens donc, constata son adversaire. Il se fait pourtant tard… Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ?  
-Plus depuis un mois », répliqua l’adolescent, avant de se rendre compte que dans sa promptitude à répondre, il venait de livrer à son ennemi une arme redoutable. 

Il se couvrit la bouche de la main dans un geste d’horreur, tandis que la déité sombre ricanait doucement. Un regard, les clapotis du fleuve lorsqu’il y entra, quelques pas… Il se trouvait maintenant tout près de lui, dangereusement proche. La jeune divinité n’avait même plus envie de fuir. Quelque chose se noua dans ses entrailles, tandis que son rival se positionnait en face de lui. Ses reins s’embrasèrent d’un seul coup.

« Et tu penses à moi ? » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille de sa voix riche. 

La divinité solaire estima qu’au point où il en était, ce n’était plus la peine de mentir. Et puis, qu’est-ce que Seth pourrait bien lui faire ? Le violer, une fois de plus ? C’était précisément ce que son corps voulait. L’humilier devant les autres dieux ? Oui, qu’il le fasse, et que cette querelle ridicule cesse enfin ! Il était fatigué, si fatigué de ces batailles qui ne menaient à rien... Désormais, il n’aspirait plus qu’au repos. 

« Tout le temps », confessa-t-il dans un souffle. 

Une fois de plus, son ennemi le prit dans ses bras. La déité solaire ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il s’attendait à tout, mais pas à un tel geste, à la fois rude et tendre. L’eau froide du fleuve leur caressait le ventre, tandis qu’Atoum les éclairait de ses rayons déclinants. La divinité du désert plaqua la tête de son neveu contre son torse et il resta dans cette position un long moment, à écouter les battements de cœur de l’autre. 

« Tu as donc un cœur, remarqua Horus, narquois. Qui l’eût cru ?  
-Ne te moque pas de moi, faible petit prince, rugit son opposant. Je ne suis pas comme toi, gouverné par mes émotions. » 

Il le repoussa fermement, les mains posées sur ses épaules. L’instant magique prit brusquement fin.

« Regarde-toi, un peu, brisé par le souvenir de sévices dont moi, je me rappelle à peine !  
-Je ne suis pas brisé, protesta Horus. J’ai avoué que je pensais à toi, c’est vrai.»

Il effectua une pause. Ce qu’il allait affirmer était si surprenant qu’il devait le mettre en valeur. L’ombre d’un sourire passa sur son visage. 

« Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était désagréable. »

Cette fois, ce fut au dieu du chaos d’être stupéfait. Il le considéra d’un air absolument interloqué. La déité solaire ne put retenir un gloussement, tant l’expression du visage de Seth prêtait à rire. Il était littéralement bouche bée.

L’adolescent profita de cet instant d’inattention pour l’embrasser. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait l’initiative dans ce qu’il fallait bien appeler leur relation, et cette pensée fit courir un torrent de flammes dans ses veines. Il mordit sauvagement les lèvres qui n’offraient aucune résistance, griffa sans pitié le dos qu’il tenait, se frotta à lui d’une manière indécente. Comme si ce comportement l’avait tiré de son hébétude, son rival répondit soudain au baiser brûlant. À son tour, il se mit à parcourir le corps de son neveu, qui était avide de contact physique. 

L’eau aux reflets d’or clapotait autour d’eux, en réalisant des remous qui ne faisaient qu’ajouter à leur trouble. Après la bouche, le plus jeune s’attaqua au cou, sans prendre garde aux marques qu’il pourrait laisser. Au contraire, il en réalisait le plus possible, indifférent à ce que Nephthys soigne ensuite son époux ou non. Peut-être qu’elle refuserait, justement, puisque c’était là des preuves indéniables de duplicité. Cette idée le fit éclater d’un rire impitoyable. 

La main de la déité du désert glissa jusqu’à son pagne mouillé et dessina l’arrondi d’une fesse. Le garçon frémit d’anticipation. Lentement, les doigts tant désirés prirent de nouveau possession de lui. Il poussa rapidement des gémissements impudiques, qu’il ne cherchait plus à étouffer, cette fois. Ils étaient seuls, immergés dans le Nil, et peu lui importait qu’Hâpi, Atoum ou n’importe qui d’autre soient au courant. Cela lui était égal. Tout ce qui importait, c’était les sensations délicieuses que lui procurait son ennemi mortel. 

Dans un mélange paradoxal de violence et de douceur, son oncle l’obligea à se mettre à genoux. Maintenant, l’eau lui arrivait à la bouche, et il devait lutter en toussant pour ne pas en avaler involontairement. Son opposant ricana de le voir dans une telle position et s’agenouilla derrière lui, en lui enserrant la taille des mains. Il le pénétra sans prévenir, ce qui fit plonger la tête d’Horus sous la surface, tandis qu’un plaisir douloureux explosait en lui. Lorsqu’il parvint à émerger, son assaillant lui donnait de lents coups de boutoir, qui mêlaient la souffrance à la jouissance. La première s’effaça d’ailleurs peu à peu, afin de laisser le champ libre à la seconde. 

Mais cette posture était trop inconfortable. Ils se séparèrent donc, afin de poursuivre leurs ébats sur la rive qui était baignée par la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Le prince s’étendit sur le sable, éperdu de langueur. Cette fois, Seth le prit comme une femme, face à face. La douleur avait presque totalement disparu, remplacée par une extase sans pareille. Il gémit encore et encore, tandis que son assaillant l’accompagnait de grognements sourds. Les mains du garçon, devenues semblables à des serres à cause de l’excitation, laissaient de profonds sillons ensanglantés sur le dos de son opposant, tandis que les crocs de ce dernier marbraient son cou de marques vives. 

Seule l’obscurité totale les arrêta dans leur élan passionné. Seth se détacha de lui, inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s’enquit celui qui était devenu son amant.  
-Je dois rejoindre Râ, lui expliqua-t-il en se redressant. Il a besoin de moi.  
-Attends…» le supplia son neveu, mais le défenseur de la barque solaire s’était déjà relevé, sans même lui accorder un dernier baiser.

Il épousseta son pagne et se dématérialisa, afin d’aller combattre Apopis. Ramené à la réalité par ce brusque départ, le dieu du ciel ne réalisa qu’à ce moment précis ce qu’il avait fait. Non, ce qu’ils avaient fait. Il avait été capable de forniquer avec son adversaire le plus redoutable, en écartant les cuisses comme une courtisane ! Le rouge lui monta lentement aux joues tandis qu’il repensait à son comportement de catin.

Pourtant, en lui, la honte le disputait à la satisfaction. Il avait rêvé de ce qui venait d’arriver. Le désir avait hanté ses songes, peuplé ses fantasmes. Il ne pouvait se contenter de regretter ses agissements passés. Un faim qui avait manqué le dévorer s’était enfin calmée. Du moins, pour le moment. La puissance de ce qui les avait emportés n’avait pas d’égal. 

 

*****

 

Ainsi, ce fut empli de sentiments contradictoires qu’il s’en revint à Edfou. Sur le chemin, il s’attarda à contempler la beauté de la pleine lune, drapée de nuages gris. Khonsou était tout simplement magnifique, ce soir. Cela le retarda encore plus. 

Isis, folle d’inquiétude, courut à lui dès qu’elle le vit. Elle soigna immédiatement les traces qui ornaient son cou, vestiges de ce qui s’était passé. Perspicace, la magicienne remarqua également que malgré le sable qui salissait son pagne, ce dernier n’était pas déchiré – seulement mouillé, comme tout le corps de son fils – et qu’Horus ne présentait aucune autre marque de violence. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour éveiller ses soupçons. 

« Tu as vu quelqu’un ? » l’interrogea-t-elle, méfiante. 

Dans sa bouche, l’expression devenait un euphémisme pour autre chose. L’adolescent haussa vaguement les épaules, peu désireux de répondre. Elle interpréta ce geste comme un « oui ». Après tout, bien que déesse, c’était avant tout une mère. 

« Qui était-ce ? poursuivit-elle. Hathor ? Neith ? Selket ? »

Malgré la litanie de noms, il gardait le silence. Peu à peu, elle cessa son énumération. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu’elle avait renoncé à lui extorquer son secret pour autant. C’était une femme persévérante. 

« J’espère que c’était Hathor, continua-t-elle tout de même, sur un ton de reproche. Vous êtes fiancés, tu t’en souviens, j’espère ? »

Il hocha la tête d’un air distrait. Honnêtement, cela lui était totalement sorti de l’esprit. Pourtant, c’était vrai, il serait un jour l’époux de la déesse de la danse, de l’amour et de la beauté. Fallait-il que Seth lui ai tourné la tête, pour qu’il oublie être le promis d’une telle merveille ! 

Il prit congé en grommelant vaguement quelque chose à propos de la salle d’eau. Son interlocutrice le laissa partir, insatisfaite de leur conversation. Elle se promit d’élucider cette énigme, dès qu’elle en aurait l’occasion. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et tôt ou tard, elle découvrirait ce dont il s’agissait. 

Le jeune dieu effectua les mêmes rituels qu’à l’accoutumée dans le bain, sauf qu’il disposait maintenant de souvenirs récents pour les pratiquer. C’était encore meilleur, car cette fois, il se rappelait la tendresse déconcertante de son oncle. Une attitude qu’il n’aurait jamais attendue de lui. Néanmoins, il grimaça en se rappelant que le mois prochain, il devrait de nouveau comparaître devant l’Ennéade, et l’affronter, une fois de plus. 

Il soupira, excédé, tandis qu’il se savonnait soigneusement. Comment faire cesser cette interminable guerre ? Des conseils avisés ne seraient pas de trop, mais il n’osait pas en parler à sa mère. Elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné ce qu’elle ne pouvait considérer que comme une immense trahison. La déception, telle serait son unique réaction. Et sans doute aussi la colère. Même s’il ne parlait pas de l’escapade qui venait d’avoir eu lieu, le simple fait d’abandonner la lutte la mettrait hors d’elle.

Dès lors, qui pourrait le conseiller ? Râ, Sekhmet et Nephthys avaient pris le parti de son rival. Atoum, Shou, Tefnout, Geb et Nout l’intimidaient trop pour qu’il osât leur demander quoi que ce soit. Anubis, son demi-frère, résidait dans le Bel Occident, royaume des morts. Il en était de même pour Maât, qui aurait toutefois pu l’aider puisque c’était la divinité de la justice. Mais c’était impossible de les déranger pour de telles peccadilles. Ils participaient tous deux à la pesée des âmes.

Depuis qu'il l’avait trompé, il redoutait également de parler à Thot, qui s’occupait quant à lui de la connaissance, et qui aurait donc pu lui être utile. À l’inverse, Hathor serait bien trop superficielle pour s’attacher à un tel problème.

À cet instant, la liste dressée par sa mère lui revint en mémoire, et il comprit immédiatement qui pourrait l’aider. Neith, bien sûr ! Tout comme le dieu à la tête d’ibis, elle avait pour domaine la sagesse. Contrairement à ce dernier, en revanche, elle n’avait pas été victime de ses ruses répétées, ce qui lui inspirait confiance. Il n’avait jamais tout à fait réussi à se débarrasser de sa complicité dans l’histoire de la salade, puis dans celle des galettes. 

Sa décision était prise. Il irait à Saïs pour écouter les conseils de la déesse. Et tant pis si sa mère jasait. 

 

*****

 

Isis s’en donna en effet à cœur joie – ce qui l’arrangeait d’ailleurs beaucoup. Comme elle était persuadée de savoir qui était l’heureuse élue, elle ne tentait plus de le questionner. À l’annonce de son voyage, son regard s’illumina, contente d’avoir deviné juste.

« Je savais bien que c’était l’une des trois », se réjouit-elle.

La magicienne prit ensuite des mines de conspiratrice. 

« Je ne dirai rien à ta fiancée, rassure-toi. »

Le fils d’Osiris acquiesça d’un air faussement entendu avant de partir pour la cité. Lorsqu’il trouva la déesse avisée, il lui expliqua la situation, en omettant soigneusement le fait qu’il avait eu une aventure avec son ennemi. Épuré du récit des deux viols et de leur troisième coït, le problème avait presque l’air simple. 

« Qu’en pense le tribunal des dieux ? s’enquit Neith, patiente.  
-Voilà huit décennies qu’ils jugent le problème, l’éclaira-t-il. Nous n’avons pas progressé d’un pas.  
-Et ton père ? évoqua-t-elle.  
-Je n’ose pas le déranger, se plaignit le prince. Il a des tâches bien plus importantes à réaliser…  
-Plus importantes que son propre fils ? » souligna-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle n’avait pas tort. C’était en fait très simple. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

Le jour même, Horus demanda donc à ce que le chef de l’assemblée divine envoyât un messager au Bel Occident. Ils espéraient tous qu’il reviendrait rapidement de son long et pénible voyage. Un peu moins d’un mois plus tard, l’émissaire réapparut, porteur de la réponse de la divinité des morts. Par chance, la date coïncidait avec l’une des séances de l’Ennéade. 

Bien évidemment, le seigneur souterrain soutenait en tous points son fils, ce qui n’était pas très étonnant. En outre, il se montrait vivement mécontent parce qu’on ne l’avait pas consulté plus tôt. D’après l’ambassadeur, il se plaignait également du fait que son enfant soit perpétuellement dupé, sans que justice ne lui ait été rendue – alors qu’il était évident, selon lui, qu’il avait raison.

Atoum fut piqué au vif par ce ton virulent. Il sous-entendait que leur jugement restait inefficace, qu’ils privaient délibérément l’Égypte de souverain légitime. Au contraire, pour lui, les deux candidats au trône étaient aussi méritants l’un que l’autre. Horus était le fils du précédent pharaon, certes, mais c’était un héritier fragile, que la charge suprême risquait de submerger. Seth, au contraire, n’était que le frère de l’ancien dirigeant, ce qui le rendait illégitime. Pourtant, personne n’émettait de doute sur sa puissance régalienne. C’était un vrai dilemme. Fallait-il favoriser la légitimité ou la stabilité du royaume des Deux-Terres ? 

Il dépêcha ainsi son messager, porteur d’une missive cinglante qui soulignait ces subtilités. Cette fois, le roi du monde inférieur se fâcha violemment, offusqué qu’on le traite comme un novice en politique. Plus qu’une simple lettre d’énervement, son papyrus comportait des menaces très claires.

« Au royaume des morts sur lequel je règne, écrivait-il, les démons pullulent. Ils sont forts et nombreux. Devrai-je en envoyer quelques-uns dans le monde des vivants, afin qu’ils me rapportent le cœur des malfaisants et des indécis ? Après cela, refuserez-vous encore à mon fils le trône qui lui revient de droit ? N’oubliez jamais que je suis plus puissant que vous tous réunis. Un jour, les dieux eux-mêmes viendront dormir dans mon Bel Occident, qu’importe leur rang… Et ce jour peut arriver plus vite que prévu.»

Lorsque le dieu créateur reçut ce message alarmant, il réunit les autres divinités en conclave exceptionnel. Étrangement, après le petit coup de fouet donné par Osiris, les décisions se prirent nettement plus vite. En effet, ils décidèrent rapidement qu’Horus devait recevoir la double couronne. Isis ne put retenir un rugissement de victoire. Enfin ! Enfin, les droits de son enfant étaient reconnus par un jugement équitable ! Quant à la déité solaire, un large sourire éclairait son visage. C’en était terminé de cette rivalité ridicule. Ils n’auraient plus à se battre.

La mort dans l’âme, parce que c’était le prétendant au trône qu’il soutenait, Râ chargea la déité du désert de chaînes. Il était temps de pratiquer la cérémonie du renoncement symbolique. Une humiliation de plus pour la divinité du chaos. Toutefois, si c’était une personne qui lui témoignait de la sympathie qui le pratiquait, ce serait sans doute moins humiliant pour lui que s’il s’agissait d’Isis, par exemple. Il en prit donc l’initiative. 

« Seth, clama-t-il d’une voix de stentor, réclames-tu toujours le trône d’Osiris, ton frère ? »

Le principal intéressé sentit que le combat était fini et abandonna la partie.

« Non, capitula-t-il. J’y renonce. Qu’Horus se présente devant l’Ennéade pour recevoir le trône de son père. »

Il avait prononcé les phrases rituelles. Quatre-vingt ans de guerre venaient de s’achever en un instant. 

« Tu parles selon Maât, admit Râ d’un ton las, pour dire que son ami avait raison de céder. Fils d’Osiris, avance donc. »

Il s’exécuta. Atoum le coiffa solennellement de la double-couronne égyptienne pour laquelle il avait tant lutté. Une ovation monta du groupe des dieux qui s’étaient rassemblés. Il y répondit en souriant de plus belle, radieux.

« Tu es désormais pharaon, Horus, proclama le dieu créateur. Sois digne de ce fardeau. »

Le nouveau roi acquiesça, et la cour se retira. La plupart des divinités poussa d’ailleurs des soupirs de soulagement. C’était enfin terminé ! L’assemblée se dispersa assez rapidement. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle aussi, sa mère vint l’enlacer.

« Je suis fière de toi », lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille, avant de s’en aller à son tour.

Il ne restait plus que Seth et lui dans la salle.

« Tu penses qu’ils ont vraiment oublié de me détacher, ou qu’ils l’ont fait exprès ? plaisanta la sombre déité.  
-Je l’ignore, répliqua la jeune divinité sur le même ton. En tout cas, ça m’arrange… »

Après un bref regard aux alentours afin de s’assurer que tout le monde était bien parti, il s’approcha lentement de son ennemi. Ce dernier portait de lourdes entraves aux mains et aux pieds. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il n’ait pas quitté les lieux.

Espiègle, l’adolescent fit courir ses doigts sur le torse nu de son adversaire.

« Je pourrais te libérer, tu sais, lança-t-il incidemment. Ma mère m’a appris la magie. Je connais quelques mots de pouvoir qui pourraient te sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu attends, alors ? aboya-t-il en réponse. Tire-moi de là !  
-Je n’en ferai rien, s’amusa le dieu solaire. Ça me distrait tellement de t’avoir à ma disposition que je vais te laisser attaché un moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sans prévenir, il s’empara de sa bouche dans un baiser possessif. Il l’accompagna de caresses sur tout le corps de la divinité chaotique. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas en faire de même, à cause de ses mains chargées de chaînes, et le dieu solaire se reput de sa frustration. Cette fois, c’était lui qui l’avait à sa merci. Et il se montrerait sans aucune pitié. Il accentua ses attouchements. Pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas un grognement qui sortit de la bouche de la déité ténébreuse, mais un gémissement. À ce son, Horus exulta. C’était pour lui une douce mélodie. Il déchira la tunique de son adversaire, avec une agressivité mêlée de sensualité.

« Au moins, cette fois, tu ne t’échapperas pas », se réjouit-il. 

D’une certaine manière, ce renversement des rôles le libérait de ses démons. Malgré l’épisode du Nil, il restait tout de même une ancienne victime. Bien que ses rêveries nocturnes aient depuis longtemps perdu cette aura désagréable de sévices, son âme n’était pas aussi oublieuse que son corps. Comme la dernière fois, il mordit sauvagement celui qui avait été son assaillant. Ce dernier ne le combattit pas, et pour cause. En revanche, celui-ci le foudroya du regard, bien qu’il ait répondu au baiser précédent, ainsi qu’à celui qui suivit cette attaque voluptueuse.

« Détache-moi », gronda-t-il ensuite d’un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais où perçait clairement la supplication. 

Son jeune tourmenteur éclata de rire et n’en fit rien. Au contraire, il murmura une incantation qui enroula un bâillon de lin autour de la bouche tant honnie. Un autre mot de pouvoir, et le poids des chaînes augmenta, ce qui força Seth à tomber à genoux. Son neveu le déplaça sans ménagement, puis le pénétra sans aucune préparation – exactement comme ce qu’il lui avait infligé, lors de cette première nuit, fatale. 

Le hurlement de douleur de la déité du désert fut étouffé par le morceau de tissu. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées devant lui, et ses pieds entravés. En bénissant ces liens, l’adolescent commença à lentement se mouvoir en lui, ce qui le mena peu à peu jusqu’à la jouissance. De l’une de ses mains, il s’assurait que son oncle prenne le même chemin. Cela mit beaucoup plus de temps que lui en raison de la souffrance qui lui était infligée, mais l’orgasme finit par le submerger, lui aussi.

Lorsque ce fut fait, la divinité solaire se retira et s’effondra sur son amant. D’une seule parole, il le libéra enfin de ses entraves. Les chaînes tombèrent au sol dans un fracas métallique. La sombre déité se frotta les poignets, se releva et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ne m’en veux pas, l’enjoignit l’autre divinité, enjoué. Comme ça, nous somme à égalité. »

Son opposant poussa quelques jurons bien sentis, mais prouva tout de même qu’il l’avait pardonné lorsqu’il l’enlaça brusquement, en le posant sur son cœur. C’était vrai. Les dettes avaient été payées. Ils pourraient maintenant élaborer une véritable relation, loin des tourments qui avaient précédé. Ils étaient à la fin d’un certain type de rapports, mais se trouvaient désormais à l’orée d’une autre vie. Une vie heureuse, peut-être.


End file.
